


Fire and all Variations of

by mizuxe



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuxe/pseuds/mizuxe
Summary: “Just like that?” They both stare at one another stupidly for a moment, although Sharky thinks she may have the upper hand what with her still being fully upright. He nods, shrugs and falls to the ground in one motion, watching as she comes to the edge to slide over. “Sweet, you wanna go set bliss fields on fire with me?”“Is that a serious question? Of course I wanna, let’s go,”





	Fire and all Variations of

The fireball is nothing short of beautiful, black curling smoke that flies into the air far too rapidly for Sharky’s liking as he peers at it from atop a billboard. He’s more or less dangling there, content to watch the flames slowly die out there on the horizon when he’s radio goes off in his car. He just makes out Hurk crowing with laughter before the radio falls silent once more, he must be looking at the same mess. With an embarrassing amount of fumbling, Sharky slide/falls to the grass below and jogs back to his car before grabbing at his radio. 

“You see that? Are you seeing that?”

“Hell yeah I’m seeing that! It’s the dude, that one John was ranting about last night!”

“Ah yeah? How’d you know?”

“My daddy said he met them, said they turned up an’ near enough offered to help me get the truck back!” There’s a short rumble of static as Hurk obviously takes a moment to gloat, rightly so in Sharky’s opinion. He’d give his nuts to go hell blazing with the newbie, if the shit show on the horizon is anything to go by it’d be sweet as hell. “Gonna be comin’ back this evening if you wanna tag along?”

“Nah, nah, but you tell them I’m ready to go if they ever need the help,” A pause, more static as Sharky watches the smoke languidly disappear into the sky. “You tell them they take me with and I’ll love ‘em forever, yeah?”

He signs off when Hurk promises to let them know, but when the telltale warble of peggy music hits his ears Sharky takes that as his cue to get the fuck going. He doesn’t even think about the newcomer for a week, he keeps to his park and tries to find his own amusement with his disco and the psychopath roaming the hills around the park. It works, it works so well in fact that he forgets to keep an eye out for telltale fireballs. 

 

The first time he sees her, she swerving a beat up peggy-mobile into the side of a peggy fanatic just below him. The trailer park is full of the sweet sound of disco, the skin on his arms is turning a shade too deep to be pink and the angels are screaming in something like pure rage. A beer bottle is tossed from the car window, clipping an angel but doing little more than sending it into a frenzy of arms and snarling. There’s shots before Sharky hears the telltale banging of an angel thrashing about behind him, scrambling up the side of the trailer and screaming bloody murder... then there’s more fire to keep him entertained. 

There’s gunfire, a lot of swearing and a curious shout of “Not there!” before a face appears over the top of a trailer to his far right, a shit eating grin and sweaty bangs before he remembers the polite thing to do would be to help her up. He starts shambling over, trying to swing the flamethrower around and away from her face while playing it cool. Of course, it doesn’t look all that smooth and he nearly swings the nozzle into her forehead as he bends down. It’s a relief when she laughs away his stumbling, an even bigger relief when she stands beside him and starts bopping along to the tunes. 

“You Sharky?” she grins over, fists on her hips and gun still in hand. It’s only then he realises the outfit, the badge. Aw, dicks. He walks as calmly as he can manage to his music system, jabbing the power off and meeting the Deputy halfway across the roof. Real cowboy like. 

“This is my property, Po-Po, you wanna be arresting som’body then you should call in some help,” he waves towards the Angels below. Lesser now, more confused than enraged and taking swipes at the fence and/or each other. 

Again with the grin, which is real nice to look at an’ all but he isn’t going back to prison for dumb shit like a cult. 

“Nah, I’m far too lazy to do all that paperwork,” she muttered, giving his arm a bump with her elbow. “A friend of yours, Hurk?” He gives a small nod, ears perked. “He said you wanted to help, somethin’ about fireballs and declarations of lo-” 

“Oh shit you’re the one pissing them Seeds off?” He knows he’s gaping, he does but it’s just so fucking cool. She’s barely to his chin and she’s goin’ around Fall’s End messing shit up? The thousand watt smile he gets in return is as much an answer as he’s gonna get, but it’s more than enough. “Aw hell yea’! Let’s go, I’m in,” 

Sharky is already hanging from the trailer, legs dangling uselessly off the roof when the woman laughs and swings a hand skyward. 

“Just like that?” They both stare at one another stupidly for a moment, although Sharky thinks she may have the upper hand what with her still being fully upright. He nods, shrugs and falls to the ground in one motion, watching as she comes to the edge to slide over. “Sweet, you wanna go set bliss fields on fire with me?”

“Is that a serious question? Of course I wanna, let’s go,”

They don’t speak again until they’ve piled into her stolen car, Sharky doing his best to not sneak a peak at her now that the excitement is at a low simmer instead of an outright boiling point. She’s cute in a strangely terrifying way, what with the obvious dishevelment of her clothes and the slowly forming bruise across her eye, either way he digs it. She catches him staring after about 30 seconds, which was obviously going to happen and he should’ve seen it coming a mile off. What he couldn’t have predicted was the wink she sent his way, grinning again as if nothing had happened. 

Instead, she merely juts a thumb at her own chest and starts the car. “Cass,” 

“Short for Cassandra?” 

“You go by Sharky, or shall we go formal, Charlemange?”

He lets the question hang for a moment, nodding solemnly and in fake consideration to her question. “Point received Po-Po, Cass, Officer Deputy,”

The first time she laughs is an experience, it’s a laugh of actual amusement rather than the usual mix of exasperation and exhaustion he’s used to. It’s loud, louder than he would’ve reckoned just by looking at her, and he likes it. He likes her, he realises, settling into his seat with a grin. The back handed slap to his leg does nothing to stop his glee, probably adds to it if anything. “Shut up man.”

**Author's Note:**

> There is going to be more of these, but this is sitting in my folder and taunting me.... So just, just have it.


End file.
